<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost and the Unicorn by Salacious_Sovereign</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849394">The Ghost and the Unicorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign'>Salacious_Sovereign</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Erma (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erma finds a new unicorn friend that needs help, and she's more than willing to oblige!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ghost and the Unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.</p><p>I do not own the character or the webcomic Erma, that belongs to Brandon Santiago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story begins deep in the woods of a fairy tale land, where we see a young girl laying on the floor of a meadow between the thickets of the trees, with black hair obscuring her face, and a simple set of a white dress and black shoes. She started to stir, and we see snow white hands push against the ground, and as she sits up, the hair parts to reveal a face of similar whiteness to her hands, and a cuteness that comes with being a young child. She rubs one eye with a hand, and opens the other to reveal an eye with a pure white pupil and black sclera. This girl is Erma Williams, half ghost child, and currently unaware of where she is or how she got there.</p><p>Erma looks around, blinking the grogginess from her eyes. She sees that while she's in a forest, there really isn't any particular thing she can recognize, at least from here. Confused and slightly concerned, she begins to float slightly off the ground, searching the trees that make up the circle around her little meadow. Not finding anything, she makes to move on when there's noise from the tree line. Turning around, she looks on as two trees part, and her small mouth broke into a huge smile, as she saw a unicorn enter.</p><p>It was majestic, everything she'd ever wished in such a beast, with a white coat that glimmered in the sunlight, and a mane of blonde locks that cascaded down it's long neck. A single horn, thin and decorated with with a spiral that traveled the length, protruded from it's head and pointed towards the sky. Upon seeing her, the creature changed it's gait slightly to move toward the girl, and she started vibrating in excitement.</p><p>The creature came to a stop before Erma, and gave her a long, scrutinizing look for a few seconds, though the girl could care less about the supposed suspicion, too enamored with the creature before her. She had to crane her head up entirely to look at him, as she herself, lowering herself to the ground, only came up slightly above his knees. After a few long moments of the two beings observing each other, Erma heard a deep, soothing male voice in her head. "Hello Erma" it began, to the girl's shock, evidenced by her mouth falling open and her eyes opening wide. "I've been expecting you to come, and I'm glad you have. For you see, I am Prince Sylvesse of the Unicorns of Evergleam Forest, and I need your help."</p><p>Erma, driven even further into shock and delight at one of her beloved creatures needing HER help of all people, could only nod rapidly, willing to do whatever it takes to help her new fantastical friend. Prince Sylvesse, seeing her obvious agreement, let the tension flow from his body in relief, and continued on. "It is not a matter of needing a grand quest to be undertook, or a great evil to quash. No, this one is of a more... personal matter, concerning myself in particular."</p><p>Erma put a finger on her hand on her chin and tilted her head in confusion, smile lost and replaced with a curious expression. The Prince put on a bashful expression, and stated "Well, you see, the issue is a matter of perpetual heat." He glanced towards Erma, only to see her still in a pose conveying her confusion. 'That makes sense, she is still a child' thought the Prince. "Well, I can see that you're too young to know what a heat is, so I'll just show you." and with that, he moved his head in a circle, sparkles emanating from his horn, and Erma watched, entranced by the display. He motioned her to look straight, between his legs, when he was done, and she complied. There, she saw it.</p><p>A penis had come into view that was not there previously before. She moved forward, circling the appendage, getting a good look around it, as she'd never seen such a thing before and her curiosity was ignited with it's presence. A long, brown tube of meat and muscle, with veins bulging powerfully around the length, and the head spreading out to the size of a dinner plate. It was easily twice as long as she was tall, and almost as thick as her head was wide. It was a frightening tool, and as she circled it, she smelled the musk it had, filling her nose and very being. She could feel herself being drawn to it, the sight of the throbbing mass and the smell of this unicorn driving her instincts into a frenzy, and she knew she couldn't just leave it alone after all of this. Prince Sylvesse, who was going to explain his predicament to the young child, was intrigued that she seemed to be curious on her own, and resolved to allow her to indulge that interest, and he would guide her as she did so.</p><p>Erma looped around to the front of this monster, and stared directly into the head. She followed the outline of the flare, and gazed into the slit in the center seeing the drops of precum that were being slowly pushed out by the powerful muscles that lined the shaft. She inhaled more and more of that musk, making her body go wild, even if she didn't fully understand it mentally, and began shaking, her private parts gushing liquids down her thighs, and she began rubbing her legs together. She moved forward, and rubbed her cheek against the tip, nuzzling into it, and smearing the precum around her face. Shivering at the sticky feeling on her cheek, she continued to rub her face around that slit, coating every inch she could with that wonderful cream.</p><p>After Erma felt satisfied with that, she backed off a bit, her face glistening in the meadow's sun, and contemplated what to do next. She slowly moved her hands up to the shaft, hesitating a bit of attempting to control the massive meat in front of her eyes. "It's okay, little one." heard Prince Sylvesse grunt out with effort, and she jumped, having entirely forgot about him. Erma turned around, and looked at the Prince, who had ducked his head to look down between his legs at the girl who was playing with his cock. "I see you're hesitant to touch my penis, even though I can see you've already indulged a little." Erma sheepishly looked to the side a bit, and he was quick to say "No, it's a good thing young Erma. This is what I wanted you to do, and I give you permission to play with my cock as much as you wish, and I will guide you towards what you should and shouldn't do."</p><p>Erma's eyes lit up like stars at those words, and after giving the Prince a thumbs up in thanks, she turned her attention back towards the pillar of flesh. Placing her hands behind the tip, she felt that it was wide enough to keep them from touching. Fascinated and only growing more so by the minute, she proceeded to rub and feel along the front half, caressing the flare, tracing the veins with her finger, and relishing in the warmth it gave off. All the while, Prince Sylvesse lightly moaned and enjoyed the treatment the little girl was giving him.</p><p>Soon though, he desired more, and cleared his throat to get Erma's attention. Erma snapped out of her reverie long enough to look at Sylvesse, and once he saw he had her attention, told her in a breathy, heady voice "I appreciate the effort you're putting into caressing my shaft, little one, but can I suggest, using your mouth on me?" Erma looked back at the shaft in front of her face, saw the sweat coating it and the precum oozing from the slit, and thought about licking it. This process set her hormones further ablaze, and she wasted no time in moving forward, extending her tongue to give the dribble of precum a long, sensuous lick. The little girl moaned to herself, tasting the flavor of man on her tongue, and finding it satisfying like nothing else had ever been.</p><p>She set herself to work, first licking around the slit, occasionally darting her tongue out to grab another dollop of pre that had worked it's way down his magnificent shaft. Then slowly moving her tongue to the side of the flare, tracing a part of the edge with her tongue, and moving herself down the shaft, all the while her hands worked to grasp and rub wherever she would have them. She moaned and shivered at the arousal this monstrous flesh lit within her, how the smell and taste of the meat set her to become more horny than she ever could imagine just earlier in the day. She continued onward for what felt like hours due to her enjoyment in her task to give the shaft the attention it deserved, licking and tasting and loving down the whole length of it, using her ability to float to it's best to allow herself to reach areas she wouldn't have otherwise given the height disparity between her and the Prince. </p><p>However, the Prince could not hold out forever. His moans had become louder and more breathy as the treatment went on, and when she had returned to his head, and began suckling at his slit, finally he could not hold himself back. "Brace yourself!" was all he could come with, as he let go of the gates of his arousal. Erma heard Sylvesse, and raised her eyebrow in confusion, not stopping her love on the unicorn's slit for an instant. But then she felt the shaft quiver and shake, and she backed off of it slightly, mouth slightly open in awe, and was then rewarded with the knowledge of what he meant, as the arousal he had built up over the time of his heat showed itself in a deluge of cum bursting forth from his penis.</p><p>Erma, unprepared for this event in the slightest, reeled back as a river of cum hit her in a burst, replacing the layer of precum and more across her young features. If she hadn't already been pure white of skin beforehand, the amount that coated her face would have surely turned her so. She did, however, catch a large glob inside of her open mouth, and as the thick, viscous sauce hit her tongue, she experienced another level of delight. The slightly salty taste, the gooey texture, and powerful musk the sperm carried mixed fantastically in her mouth, and she almost came right on the spot, so was the level of pleasure she felt from that load in her mouth, and she knew she had to have more.</p><p>Erma opened her mouth wide, and was able to catch most of the next burst in her mouth, filling it up entirely and then some, and with that much of the Prince's love coating her gums, she came. Hit by her first-ever orgasm, without laying a hand on herself, her mouth stayed open and some of the semen spilled onto her dress, as she shivered and writhed and moaned in delight, the sensation of this sperm in her mouth a heaven unto itself.</p><p>Finally, once her entire front had been covered head to toe, and her hair near dyed from it's previous pitch black to a glistening white from the deluge of semen that coated this young girl, the Prince's penis subsided. The owner of said phallus sighed out in relief, tensions relaxing from his orgasm finally clearing his head from the heat he'd been experiencing for so long now. He took a moment to regain his breath after such a powerful orgasm, and once he felt under control, he turned his attention back to the young girl he had to thank for all of this. "Young Erma, you've done me a service that-" he cut off as he saw the situation of the ghost girl.</p><p>She was standing stock still, and he could see from her back that she was breathing intensely. Her dress, now drenched with cum, was aside her on the ground, leaving her prepubescent body completely nude. Though he did enjoy the sight of her small, shapely butt now open to his view, that's not what gave him pause. No, what had him stop mid-sentence was the fact that the cum he had shot on and around her was being gathered in the air, in a large orb in front of the young girl. Her stare was one of intense focus, and after a few moments the ball had stopped growing, finally being larger than her head in size.</p><p>Erma breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of sex that pervaded her area, letting it fill her head and make her arousal shoot back up, even having cum only moments ago. She stared at the orb in front of her, looking so large and inviting, almost begging her to take her fill, and the ghost girl was in no mind to argue that notion. She floated it towards herself and, closing her eyes, stuck her head inside.</p><p>It was intoxicating, being surrounded so fully on all sides by this much spunk, and Erma couldn't get enough. She opened her mouth and began to suck like she would any drink, and the sperm traveled inside her mouth, coating her tongue in it's wonderful flavor again. She relished in this feeling of her whole world being occupied by cum, and had the fleeting thought that this might be paradise, before her mind was again consumed with the caress on her senses of being consumed by semen. And she continued onwards, slowly sucking away at the sphere of semen that surrounded her, letting her mouth full up, and taking her time to relish every ounce on her tongue, all the while losing herself to her pleasure.</p><p>Eventually, her revelry of the sticky substance left her back to the world again, as she finally consumed the last bit of the orb, leaving her belly full and warm, and her head coated in the remnants of the Prince's heat. She elected to leave that light layer of spunk on her though, as just the feeling of it on her skin brought some of those feelings to the forefront and kept them there.</p><p>Meanwhile, Prince Sylvesse had watched this all in quiet awe, as the young girl treated his cum with such reverence, he thought she might begin to actually worship his penis in the future. However, his observance of the girl had caused his penis, which had just went down after months of stiffness, to flare up once again. The shaft rose and rose throughout the shrinking of the orb, and finally, as Erma licked her fingers clean of the last vestiges of semen, it rose to maximum hardness, ready once more to stir up the insides of a female.</p><p>"Erma, I would like to ask how you liked that" The Prince asked, knowing perfectly well how she felt, but wanting to see her response to the question. The half-ghost turned around, her eyes lit up in delight, face and hair lightly glistening, as she nodded her head vigorously up and down in affirmation of how much she loved his cum. "I'm glad to see that then, but I would like for you to turn back towards my royal shaft. As you can see," he said, seeing how Erma looked towards his penis once again, "that it has not calmed down entirely, and it seems that I will need further assistance from you."</p><p>Erma delightedly nodded as she made to begin licking the flare once more, but an aura of sparkles surrounded her, stopping her movement, as she heard the Prince state "Hold on there young one, I have an idea on how to add a bit of variety to our enjoyment." Erma looked at the unicorn who held her in equal parts disappointment at not getting to enjoy more delicious cum, and curiosity as to what the royal had in mind.</p><p>He moved her up towards his head with his magic, and held her tiny, nubile body in front of him, spreading her legs so he could get a good look at her pussy. Upon confirming that the girl was soaking wet, he resolved that lube wouldn't be needed, and said "Do you remember the sensation you had just a bit ago? Where you were shaking and your private area here was leaking fluids?" At the young girl's nod, he continued "That was called an orgasm, I had one too when I sprayed the sperm, that white stuff, on you. Well, instead of you licking me to completion, how about I stick this penis in the hole here, and we have fun that way." he emphasized with a lick from his tongue right on her vulva, eliciting the young girl to throw her head back and open her lips in an 'O' of satisfaction. Erma saw no issue with this, and after a moment, nodded her head in consent of this plan, already feeling excited at the prospect of doing something else with the Prince's wonderful shaft.</p><p>Erma was lowered back between the Prince's legs, facing away from the shaft. As Sylvesse moved her, Erma's excitement grew, and she was anxiously awaiting feeling the might of the royal's meat inside of her tiny pussy. The Prince, however, was more concerned, and decided to give one last warning to the prepubescent girl. "Erma" he said, "My size is much grander than yours, and so I will tell you to relax yourself when you feel the shaft begin to enter you, or else this will be all but impossible for the both of us", and with his piece said, the Prince pressed Erma against his cock.</p><p>Erma's excitement vanished upon feeling the flare hit her butt. The sheer width of the tip alone dwarfed almost her entire body, much less her little pussy, and she wondered how it was going to go inside of her. She then felt it begin to press, and she clenched her fists in anxious wait. But her body didn't budge, and she looked under her to see that with it's size, the Prince was definitely going to need her assistance to get inside. Concentrating on her ghostly abilities, she pulled her lower lips apart, and gave a small gasp as she felt the flare begin to press towards the opening provided. She still felt it having difficulty, and so, using her frustration at being so close yet so far, she forced herself backwards with her ghostly flight, and all the breath left her body as the massive horsecock plunged inside of her.</p><p>Her tiny little vulva was forced to accommodate more penis faster than either party meant it to, as the force from Erma's frustrated telekinesis and the Prince's impatient magic met to force his shaft to rocket inside of her, and hit her cervix within seconds, causing the little girl to cry out in pleasure at being stretched so swiftly and vastly, her undead anatomy disallowing her to feel any pain. But it didn't stop there, as though it had indeed met the end of what human biology would allow, her ghostly biology would grant much more, as the Prince, now feeling the tightest and softest hole he'd been able to fuck in ages, pulled back all the way until just the barest of his tip was stretching Erma's entrance beyond belief, he thrust inside with all the force he could muster, sending the flared head crashing back into the half-ghost. It didn't stop there, though, as his powerful muscles forced the cervical walls open, and the flare distended Erma's womb beyond what it should've been capable.</p><p>Erma screamed into the empty meadow, as she felt her stomach bulge and distend around this massive intruder, and the waves of delight it produced inside her. She felt as the Prince moved his cock in and out, as fast and powerfully as he was capable, no longer able to control his movements beyond the urgent need to fuck this miniature hole gripping him, and dragging her womb back and forth down her love tunnel, her walls stretching and contracting with no choice in the matter around the massive rod. She rode this punishment, bellowing in ecstasy constantly, adoring every minute of this rough treatment of her tiny pussy.</p><p>With every thrust, Erma gave a scream or a squeal, and her entire body rocked back and forth, forced to go along with the whims of this giant in her gushing hole. Over and over it went, Erma's little body wrapped around this cock, being treated as nothing more than a sleeve made for it's pleasure, and forcing the little's girls thoughts to turn to mush, only acceptable to focus on the massive horse meat pounding her pussy to kingdom come. After several minutes of the no-holds-barred fucking that Erma's prepubescent little body was receiving, however, Sylvesse pulled back to far and pulled his cock entirely out the girl, leaving her to squeal loudly as her cervix came off of the massive flare with a loud pop, and her organs felt like they were in entirely different places than when she started.</p><p>Eventually, the Prince started getting too enthusiastic with his little fuckdoll, and one of thrusts went too far and he pulled out too far, pulling entirely out of Erma's child pussy. Desperate for the pleasure to continue, he blindly thrusted at the young girl's ass, and in his lack of attention and haste to slip inside of her wet hole once more, he technically accomplished his wish, with his gigantic flare forcing apart the petite cheeks, and positioning itself directly in front of the half-ghost's puckered rosebud. Erma was knocked out of her reverie, using this small break to breath heavily and recover, when she felt the Prince's newest development, before she had time to react however, she felt the massive power of his equine muscles forcing his cock forward, and could do nothing but clench her fists, bite her lip, and breath heavily as the massive flare slowly but surely forced apart her anus, and made it's way inside a hole that, had she not been part ghost, would have surely been much too small.</p><p>But alas, Erma was indeed a half-ghost, and so she clenched her walls around this intruder instinctively, doing nothing to stop the gargantuan flesh from burrowing deeper into her intestines, but what else could she do? Cry out in pleasure and discomfort for one, as she howled into the empty meadow, attempting to convey her feelings with rampant moans and stutters. The pillar of flesh just kept going, and when it was stopped for just a moment, and she assumed that's all there is, it would continue just a moment later, spreading her open more than she could've ever imagined. Then, she felt a pressure on her stomach, but internally, and she looked down to see a small bulge appear from her belly. She watched it, entranced and giving off moans of pleasure and the occasional shout when there was a swift jolt of movement, and saw the bulge in her stomach become large, and distinct itself into the shape of Sylvesse's flare.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like eons of her walls being forced aside, she was granted a breather, as the shaft had stopped moving, and she could focus on accomodating the massive presence in her backdoor more comfortably. She clenched and constricted her insides involuntarily, giving a soft groan with each internal movement as the pressure shifted and changed. However, her rest was short lived, as she felt the Prince begin to recede, Erma's eyes widened, and she gripped with all her might, dragging out a long, sensually-charged moan for the entire exit movement, until finally just the flare was holding her anus wide open. And as suddenly as it exited, it entered again, as fast and hard as a storm on her intestines, slamming through her to distend her stomach again, eliciting another loud squeak from the girl.</p><p>From there she was used, this gigantic horsecock, longer than she was tall, battering her anus as hard and fast as it possibly could, it's owner desperate for release, and young Erma having no capability to do anything but endure, her nerves supercharged with the intense pressure borne of the violent use of her asshole by this gargantuan stallion. Over and over, in and out, her fists gripped tight, letting out puffs of breath from her clenched teeth with every powerful impact, her intestines suddenly shifting with every stroke.</p><p>And yet through it all, through all the discomfort, Erma was having the time of her life! Discomfort aside, the feeling of just being used like a doll for someone's pleasure, combined with the rapid, intense, and forceful shifting of her insides by the battering penis was exhilarating in ways even her earlier bukkake couldn't provide. She was riding waves of delight, orgasming over and over again, her pussy clenching around the air, spraying her juices in droves on the forest floor below. Her eyes were rolled in her head, her mouth open in a permanent 'O' shape, squeaks and squeals and moans all loudly escaping to declare her joy to the entire world. Though there was not way she'd be able to articulate any of these thoughts, her faculties fucked out of her by this glorious cock in her asshole, and she wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Suddenly, Erma felt Sylvesse's cock ram into her, harder than even before, and before she could even let out a gasp, she felt a strong heat in her belly. She looked down, and saw the now-familiar flare shape accompanied by what looked to be her belly being filled like a water balloon. She stared, transfixed as her stomach bulged more and more, rounding out as the Prince dumped the extreme amounts of semen he had stored in his basketball-sized balls. Erma screamed her delight, as she felt her stomach expand with more and more unicorn cum, and the pressure on her insides surge and surge.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like gallons of cum were deposited directly in her belly, the flow stopped, and Erma sat impaled on cock, panting heavily and fully limp as she tried recovering from her ordeal. She suddenly felt the Prince begin to move, with her still hanging on his cock, and went along with it, as she had no will to extricate herself from her position, much less even voice a protest. The Prince stopped at one of the trees at the edge of the meadow, and reared up, placing his forehooves at the top of the tree, and leaving Erma to loudly squeal as gravity forced her even further down the penis, until there was no more manhood to even consider sheathing inside her. She heard Sylvesse's deep, lovely voice say, "I am sorry young one, but it seems we'll need to keep going, as my arousal has not died down" and his horn sparkled, and so did she, as she was violently moved up the cock, leaving a trail of femcum and semen along the shaft, and was just as roughly dragged back down, faster than even his strong muscles could propel her.</p><p>As she lay there, her asshole distending, her stomach sloshing about with gallons of cum, and moving fast enough up and down a cock bigger than her to outpace an Olympian runner, Erma's eyes fluttered, the sensations overwhelmed her, and everything faded to black...</p><p>Erma sat up in her bed, eyes wide and scanning around her room, her dolls where she remembered them, drenched in darkness, as it was late at night. She pulled off the covers, and pulled up her white nightgown, to look at her crotch. Her pussy was soaking wet, the sheets stained around it, and it seemed she'd cum a couple of times in her sleep due to that amazing dream. After looking at the sheets for a moment, she slowly moved her hand to her labia, softly moaning as she felt around her lips, gathering her juices on her fingers.</p><p>Bringing them up to her face, she looked at them, trails of juice linking her fingers on her spread hand. She clenched them, and brought them to her mouth. Licking and moaning around her digits as she enjoyed the taste of her physical arousal, she had one prevailing thought:</p><p>I have to go find a horse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this fic, you can read the actual webcomic here: https://tapas.io/series/Erma</p><p>It's very wholesome and cute, so no mention of NSFW there please!</p><p>It also DOES NOT belong to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>